Konoha High Demon
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura is a new kid going to a twisted new highschool. With a drunk princeable, a hyperactive boy that can make copies of himself, and many other freaks. How did Sakura get in? She may not know it, but she has something that will bring the school to their
1. FIRST DAY!

**Summery: Sakura is a new kid going to a twisted new highschool. With a drunk princeable, a hyperactive boy that can make copies of himself, and many other freaks. How did Sakura get in? She may not know it, but she has something that will bring the school to their knees**.

**Parings: need to vote on it**

**Saki: Pst- I just escaped from the other story ****Hinata's Not So Great Past****. Please don't tell Sakura I'm here!**

**Sakura: There you are Saki. Come on, time to bring you back to rehab.**

**Saki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE! I'D RATHER COMPLAIN ON HOW PEOPLE GET INTO MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT**

**Sakura: Too bad, you're coming with me. Deidara, do the disclaimer!**

**Deidara: Saki does not own Naruto in any way possible. **

**Saki: (shouts from a distance) LET ME GO YOU F(CENCERED) PIECE OF S(CENCORED)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deidara: Run while you still can people!**

* * *

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep be-__**SMASH!**_

That was the sound of a very tempermental girl who loved sleep. "CAN'T THAT STUPID PIECE OF JUNK SHUT UP! JEEZ! IT'S ONLY 6:45!" screemed a pink-haired resident. We shall hear the rest of the response in 5...4...3...2...1 "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET READY!!!!!!!" with that shouted, meet Sakura Haruno, new student at Konoha Leaf High. '_This school is rumered to only hold freaks' _she thought to herself.

* * *

When she arrived at school, she was surprised at how many people there looked normal. _'Maybe they started letting normal people in'_ Sakura thought. She walked over to the people and introdused herself. "Hey there! My name's Sakura Haruno" she said. The three girls turned around to see who made that noise. When they saw her they smiled and introduced themselves. "Hey Sakura, I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata and Temari" Tenten explained while pointing to each of them. "You must be new here, right?" the girl named Temari asked. Sakura nodded in response. "Well in that case, you can hang with us" the other girl named Hinata said. Tenten and Temari just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "HINATA DIDN'T STUTTER! WAHOO!"

* * *

"Hey Sakura" Temari said. "hm" "Why are you here?" she asked. Sakura gave it a little thought, then, "I don't really know" was her reply. "Why do you ask?" Sakura asked. "Well, everyone here has to have at least one special ability. Like for instance, Tenten is called Weapon Mistriss 'cause she knows all about weapons. Then I have control over the wind, and Hinata can see inside a persons body." Temari explained. Sakura just at Hinata, and shivered. "So what do you do?" Tenten asked. "How many times do I have to you, I DON'T KN- EEP!" Sakura eeped. Someone has pinched her butt! She let it slide this time but next time, ooohhhhh he was gonna get "EEP!" ..."THAT'S IT!" Sakura turned around and punched him square in the face. The boy flew and kept on going, then after 5 minutes they heard a big _'SPLASH'_. "Well, looks like you know why you're here now Sakura" Hinata said. "Oh that, I could my whole life" Sakura said. The three girls just looked at her then. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!??????????"

* * *

**Proloage for new story Konoha High Demon. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!! I'LL GIVE A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also vote on a person that you want Sakura to be with.**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**Deidara**

**SAYONARA!**


	2. YAY I UPDATED!

**Hina: yo! sry for not udating for a while**

**Sakura: u sure??**

**Hina: yea! i have finals commin up soon so i'm gonna update all my stories..somewat..**

**Neji: Like?**

**Hina: well...like this story, realistic Dream, SakuraSakumo, The Hard Life of Sakura Haruno, and if i get passing grades on most of my finals then Hinata's Not So Great Past!**

**Deidara: too many words .**

**Hina: sry Dei-kun '**

**Sakura: anyway on to the disclaimer..**

**All: HINA (I) DOESN'T (DON'T) OWN NARUTO!!**

**Hina: any1 kno wat disclaimer means?**

**All: -.-'**

* * *

Well this was disappointing..Sakura knew all this stuff! What was this? Elementary school? Sakura sighed, this has to be the most boring class in her schedule; Science with Asuma-sensei. Plus haveing the most boring teacher in the world, she also got detention for punching a kid. '_Hello! He started it! _' she thought.

Finally escaping the hell known science, her new friends came up to her and they looked weird. "Hey guys! what's up?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Nothing much, we just wanted to ask you a few questions." Tenten spoke. Then it was Temari's turn, "Where were you born?"

Then Hinata. "What are you allergic to?

"What gets you tired?"

"C'mon Sakura! We wanna know everything!" Tenten stated evily. Sakura just looked at her friends. "Well I was born in Kirigakure, I'm allergic to worms, running gets me tired..why do you wanna know?" Sakura was now a little skeptic of her new friends. "We were just wondering." Hinata stated, smirking. Then Sakura made a mental note not to hang around those people again.

On her wat to her favorite class, math with Anko-sensei, Sakura spotted a boy with spikey black hair dressed in black and blue, was laying on the floor bleeding. Sakura got scared and ran to him. " Hey! Kid are you okay?" she asked while lifting him up a bit. Sakura took notice that he was way taller than her. But then again, Sakura was three years younger than the freshman. The kid groaned in pain. Sakura knew just what to do at this situation; heal!

After all the healing was done, the boy finally gained consiousness. "Glad to see you're awake!" said Sakura happily. The boy looked at her, "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Sakura was confused on this one. The boy chuckled and spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." then he poked her forehead. She pouted, she healed him, and he poked her! How rude. "Math with Anko?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Sakura looked up and nodded. "Well at this time you're late, tell me you're name and i'll take you there." Sakura sighed and introduced, "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smirked, "cherry blossom..hmm" then he smirked. Sakura was about to run, but Sasuke picked her up nad slung her over his shoulder. "Oi Teme! You should know better than to pick up little girls!" a loud voice yelled. "Hn dobe, i'm just taking her to her class." Sasuke explained. "Right, sure teme. So, who's she?" he asked. "Her name's Sakura." Sakura got annoyed. "You know I'm still here?" she voiced. The new voice chuckled. "She's funny! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, if you don't mind, I WOULD WANT TO GET TO CLASS!" Sakura yelled. Fumes could be seen coming out of her head. "Oh..she has attitude..cool!" Naruto, again, shouted. Sakura looked down in disappointment. '_How did he make it this far?' _ she thought.

* * *

**Hina: sry for making it even shorter :(  
**

**Sakura: so what are thae pairing to this one?**

**Neji: u asked for it..**

**Hina: well the man one is Sasuke and Sakura (sadly i got back into them)**

**Sakura and Neji: damn...**

**Hina: then it's Naruto and Lee**

**Sakura and Neji: (laughing their asses off)**

**Hina: Then Neji and Hinata**

**Neji. O.o WTF!!**

**Sakura: (laughing her ass off) YOU GOT PAIRED WITH UR COUSIN!! XD**

**Deidara: what'd i miss?**

**Hina: BYEBYE!! REVIEW PLZ!! NOW TO STUDY FOR FINALS!!**


End file.
